


goddesses

by MavenMorozova



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Nobell, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme, Secrets, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: She’s not supposed to be flirting with Danna. She’s supposed to be seducing Adrian so that she can access information about the two original Renegades, Captain Chromium and the Dread Warden. Hugh Everhart and Simon Westwood.But she doesn’t have to do thatnow, does she? Adrian can wait.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Kudos: 18





	goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested renegades smut, so i chose nobell because i don't think there's any smut for them yet...not that this fandom reads smut anyway lolol.  
> well if you are here, enjoy!

Nova has been watching Danna’s eyes for a while. She’s seen how they darken when they look at her, the way Danna’s lips tilt up in a teasing smile. She’s seen the unashamed lust there as Danna’s eyes linger on her form, clad perpetually in that form-fitting black.

She would normally feel irritated by attention like that, but Nova has found that it’s different with Danna. It’s... _ welcome _ , despite everything Nova is supposed to stand for.

She’s not supposed to be flirting with Danna. She’s supposed to be seducing Adrian so that she can access information about the two original Renegades, Captain Chromium and the Dread Warden. Hugh Everhart and Simon Westwood.

But she doesn’t have to do that  _ now _ , does she? Adrian can wait.

It’s not unexpected, then, when Danna drags Nova to her apartment after Sketch’s team breaks up for the day, grip firm, and filled with that sense of purpose. No one is home this early, of course, since they’d finished up the day’s mission early.

Danna shuts the door behind them slowly, turning to look at Nova with those dark eyes. In the semidarkness of the entry doorway lit only by the crevice of a window above Danna’s head, her blonde braids almost glow against her dark skin. It’s intoxicating. Everything about Danna is intoxicating.

Nova feels herself release a shuddering breath, and she sees Danna’s lip catch in her teeth. That full, beautiful lip.

They’ve wanted each other for so long.

Then, suddenly, the pining they’ve been doing over each other for the mast couple months is reaching its breaking point, because Nova is crashing into Danna, pressing the Renegade’s body against the wall, holding her hands against the coat rack. Their lips find each other, hot and wet, and somehow, even Danna’s breathing is beautiful.

Nova’s thigh inserts itself between Danna’s legs almost without conscious thought, and she relishes the sound that the friction elicits from Danna’s mouth as she allows her to rub against it. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Nova whispers in Danna’s ear as the Renegade screws her face in pleasure. “You’re so gorgeous for me.”

Danna only moans, opening her eyes to meet Nova’s as she grinds up and down, biting her lip to stop another sound.

“Don’t—” Nova murmurs, lifting her hand to Danna’s face and caressing it. She grins. “We should probably move to the bedroom.”

“Yeah,” Danna replies sheepishly. “You’re right.”

Once the second door has been closed behind them, Danna is pulling off Nova’s shirt hungrily, drinking in the sight of her breasts as they come free from Nova’s bra.

Nova herself has a brief moment of insecurity, a moment of  _ what if? _ , but it’s gone within a few seconds as Danna kneels down before her, taking a tit in her hand and massaging it gently. She looks up at Nova, a question, and Nova nods, sighing with a slight moan as Danna’s lips find her hardened nipple, the sensation new and yet so wonderful.

She’s fondled her own tits before, of course. But it’s not the same as having another woman—a  _ goddess _ —doing it as she kneels at your feet.

“Take off your clothes,” Nova says, the words a little harder than a request, more of a demand, really.

Danna smirks and slowly removes her own shirt and bra, standing there for a few moments to let Nova enjoy the view.

“ _ All _ of them,” Nova growls. “Or should I do it for you?”

Danna only smiles, her head tilting up as she crosses her arms. “Be my guest.”

Nova’s there in a moment, her fingers undoing Danna’s buttons as quickly as she can. She lets out a slight breath against the triangle of Danna’s lacey underwear and feels Danna shiver underneath her at the action.

“Nova, hurry the fuck up, will you?”

“Patience, Monarch,” Nova croons, smirking at Danna from below her. “I could just—” She bites her lip, the words almost spilling carelessly from her mouth  _ I could just put you to sleep right now. _ That would have been exceedingly foolish.

“—stop right here and now,” she taunts instead, running a hand over the thin fabric that covers Danna’s cunt. “You don’t want that, do you?”

“Oh, stop teasing me,” Danna snaps, the jest lighthearted. She pulls off the rest of her skinny jeans with her feet, pushing Nova down on the bed. “Besides, who said you get to be the top, huh?”

Nova snorts. She opens her mouth to say something sassy in return, but it’s too late, because Danna’s tongue is in her mouth, drawing slow circles there, and Nova finds herself needier than she thought she was.

“Oh— _ Danna _ ,” Nova breathes when they break apart, because their skin in warm together, and the afternoon light is framing Danna’s form and Nova can’t get enough of this moment—

“So needy, love,” Danna mutters, and the pet name alone is enough to send a flare of heat through Nova. She wants Danna, all of Danna. She wants her now. “Please—”

“Well, you’re going to have to take off your pants, Nova,” Danna replies with a grin. “I can’t fuck you fully clothed.”

“Can’t you?” Nova askes, and when Danna gives her a look, she finds herself beginning to laugh. It’s...uncanny, because this is a true laugh, and it almost feels alien.

Soon, they’re lying naken next to each other, kissing each other softly, and Danna’s lips are traveling down, down…

“ _ Ahh _ — _ Danna, _ ” Nova moans when Danna’s kisses reach her navel, leaving a small circle there, then moving even further until her soft warm breath is hovering right above her pubic hair, the slight breeze of it tickling her clitoris.

Danna doesn’t waste time, bringing her mouth down swiftly, sucking gently but insistently at the hard bundle of nerves, grabbing Nova’s ass with her hands for leverage. Nova moans and squirms against the mattress. “You are so beautiful,” she mumbles again, because it’s true.

“So—are—you,” Danna says between licks, the movements coming faster and faster.

“Please!” Nova almost shouts when she’d nearing her peak.

“Please what?” Danna asks, a knowing smile rising upon her lips. Nova only scowls in return.

“ _ Say the words _ ,” Danna whispers, and Nova feels a wave of lust and heat wash over her. “Please let me cum,” she mumbles quietly.

“What’s that?”

“Let me fucking cum, Danna, please!” Nova screams, hitting the mattress with her fists. The ache at her clit is almost unbearable, and without looking down, she knows that it’s swollen and even needier than she is.

“Alright,” Danna says with a shrug. “If you say so.” She bends her mouth down again, tongue making fast strokes across Nova’s clit once more. Almost, and—

“Ah!” Nova cries, bucking her lips up to match Danna’s rhythm. She lets out an extended cry that becomes a moan as she orgasms, then sinking into the sheets, breathing heavily. Her hair is plastered to her face with sweat, but Danna is grinning as she licks up Nova’s leftover juices.

“Your turn,” Nova says when she’s recovered, sitting up and pinning Danna to the bed. “How does this feel?”

“Hot,” admits Danna, raising an eyebrow. She lets out a small huff of laughter, and Nova finds herself joining her. Sweet rot, she’s laughing  _ again _ .

“I’m going to try something a bit different,” Nova says slowly, wiggling her fingers. She brings them down to Danna’s already dripping cunt, brushing over the crinkly hair there, surprisingly soft. “Ready?”

Danna nods, and for the first time since Nova tested her powers on her, she thinks that Danna might actually trust her. Wholly, completely.

She smiles as she drags her fingers across Danna’s clit, using her other hand to spread her lover’s legs and slip between her folds, penetrating Danna, who lets out a pleasured moan and throws her head back onto the pillow, hips rising to meet Nova’s touch. Nova feels a squirm of smugness at that, and she feels her own cunt tighten at the thought.

She slips in a second finger, and the two of them slide in and out over and over, lubricated by Danna’s arousal.

Danna comes faster that Nova did, liquid spilling over Nova’s fingers as she screams Nova’s name.

When Danna opens her eyes, Nova is already leaning over her, licking her fingers with a slow, suggestive tongue. “Want some?”

Danna eyes it warily.

“You taste delicious. But if not, I can have you all to myself.”

Danna frowns in mock-irritation, the expression light as her lower lip protrudes in a pout. “Give me some.”

“ _ Beg _ ,” Nova whispers. “Like you made me do for you.”

Danna sighs, but she does. “Oh, please, Nova of my heart, the undefeatable Insomnia, won’t you please let me taste myself from your fingers?”

“If you insist,” Nova replies primly, and she sticks her fingers inside of Danna’s waiting mouth.

“That was weird, tasting my own cum,” Danna mutters after Nova draws away. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Were you a virgin?”

Danna considers. “I ate out a girl once. But...she didn’t reciprocate.”

“What the fuck?” Nova replied, stunned. “That was fucking rude.”

“I know, right?” Danna sighs. “So…you’ll have to do that to me sometime.”

“I can’t wait,” Nova says, and her words, although infused with a sarcastic lilt, are not sarcastic at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha that was fun. poor danna...she doesnt know that she just fucked an anarchist fghj  
> comments & kudos are always appreciated<3


End file.
